


One Day More (of the Transfer Window)

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Levy is Skint, Song Parody, Teammates Forever, Tottenham Hotspur, Transfer Deadline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Sometimes, the Transfer Window stresses you out, and the only way you can think to cope is to reimagine show tunes.





	One Day More (of the Transfer Window)

**Author's Note:**

> This work came about as a means to cope with the 2017/18 Summer Transfer window, especially with regards to Tottenham Hotspur. This is really just a hacky rewrite and reimagining of One Day More from Les Misérables, but it’s therapeutic, as I write it. Today’s the last day of the transfer window, and, at least tomorrow, it will all be over. 
> 
> Parts (Original part listed with explanation of who within Spurs/Football fills the role thematically):  
>   
>  **Javert:** A personification of Modern Football because it seems like all the crazy money and the need to keep making it for clubs is why teams and teammates and friendships get ripped apart.
> 
>  **Valjean:** Poch. He is a man just going about his life trying to do things the right way and do right by the kids. Modern football just won’t leave the club alone to go about their business of building happiness, togetherness, and a kick-ass high press.
> 
>  **Marius:** Dele, he’s everyone’s favorite Hotspur hero and the one that both Eric and Harry are after. Plus, Dele is smart enough to not get himself killed on that barricade.
> 
>  **Cosette:** Eric Dier. One of the two lovestruck heroes of the THFU. Also, Poch loves him so much he’d never let him leave.
> 
>  **Eponine:** Harry Kane. The fans are all rooting for H Kane, just like we all were rooting for Eponine, but Dele and Dier are meant to be. So, sorry Harry. Here’s to your deep and bottomless sadness.
> 
>  **Enjorlas:** Hugo Lloris. The rock that the Spurs defense and family is built on. He’d go into a lopsided battle just to keep everyone together, and is the leader at the back. Though, honestly, Hugo rarely botches things as badly as Enjorlas botched the barricade (except the FA Cup Semi against Chelsea, but…y’know….)
> 
>  **Mr. and Mrs. Thenardier:** Both are Levy. Honesty, we all know Levy is skint enough to cover the roles of two (or more) skint people.

**One Day More (of the Transfer Window)  
**

**Poch**  
One day more!  
‘nother day of rumors in Albion.  
This never-ending climb to Champions;  
These paper’s want to stir up strife  
Tarnish our happy family life  
One day more!  
  
**Dele**  
I did not see until today.  
How can I play if we are parted?  
  
**Poch**  
One day more.  
  
**Dele & Dier**  
Tomorrow you may be clubs away.  
And yet with you, my game just started!

 **H Kane**  
One more day in front of goal.  
  
**Dele & Dier**  
Will we jump and hug again?  
  
**H Kane**  
One more day with him not passing.  
  
**Dele & Dier**  
The handshakes are just for you.  
  
**H Kane**  
What a goal I could be scoring!  
  
**Dele & Dier**  
And I swear it’s Hotspur blue!  
  
**H Kane**  
But he never saw me there!  
  
**Hugo**  
One more day, before the close!  
  
**Dele**  
Do I follow where he goes?  
  
**Hugo**  
Of the Transfer Window season.  
  
**Dele**  
Shall I join my brothers goals?  
  
**Hugo**  
When the team fights the big clubs  
  
**Dele**  
They say to dare, is to do!  
  
**Hugo**  
Will you take your place up top?  
  
**Hotspur Chorus (ALL)**  
The window’s now, the day is here!  
  
**Poch**  
One day more!  
  
**Modern Football**  
One more day to resolution,  
Look at all that money flow!  
I’m just messing with these schoolboys,  
Tossing feelings to and fro!  
  
**Poch**  
One day more!  
  
**Levy**  
Watch 'em bid the quid,  
Tell 'em just one more,  
Won’t know what they did  
‘Til it’s the final score,  
Here a little `bump'  
There an extra `add'  
Most of them need players  
So they’ll buy the lad!  
  
**Hotspur Chorus (2 Groups)**  
1: One day ‘til the season’s starting.  
2: Raise the cockerel up high!  
1: Every man is for the team  
2: Every man is for the team  
1: There's a table for the winning  
2: There's a table to be won  
  
**Hotspur Chorus (ALL)**  
Do you hear your teammates sing?  
  
**Dele**  
My place is here, I play with you!  
  
**Poch**  
One day more!

\----- ** _Begin Round_** \-----

 **Dele & Dier**  
_I did not see until today_.  
  
**H Kane**  
_One more day in front of goal!_  
  
**Dele & Dier**  
_How can I play if we are parted?_  
  
**Modern Football**  
_I will make them people's heroes_  
They will follow where they go  
I will get feelings invested,  
Then then the tears will really flow.

 **Poch**  
_One day more!_  
  
**Dele & Dier**  
_Tomorrow could be clubs away_

 **H Kane**  
_What a goal I could be scoring!_  
  
**Dele & Dier**  
_And yet with you my game has started_  
  
**Modern Footbal**  
_One more day to resolution,_  
_Look at all that money flow!_  
_I’m just messing with these_  
schoolboys,  
  
**Levy**  
_Watch 'em bid the quid,_  
_Tell 'em just one more,_  
_Won’t know what they did_  
_‘Til it’s the final score!_

\------ **End Round** \-----

 **Poch**  
Tomorrow we'll be just the team,  
Tomorrow we’ll follow the dream

 **Hotspur Chorus (ALL)**  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our skint chairman has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!


End file.
